Chief Don Eagle
Carl Donald Bell (August 25, 1925 - March 17, 1966), better known by his ring name Chief Don Eagle, was a Mohawk Native American professional wrestler from Kahnawake, Quebec during the 1950s and 1960s. Career Don Eagle began his boxing career in 1945, after a brief time working in the steel and construction industry. He had been trained solely by his father, Chief Joseph War Eagle (John Bell), a former ring veteran and former Junior Heavyweight Champion himself, although Joe War Eagle never gained the attention his son later achieved. In his first year, Eagle competed in 22 contests and won 17. He beat the established Red Dawson by pinfall in just under 16 minutes. Being something of a rarity in Canada, Eagle quickly gained attention as a superb technical and innovative wrestler, renowned for escaping from and reversing many holds placed on him. Traveling from area to area, Eagle was known for his flamboyant long Cadillac which housed a 20-foot canoe on top. His passion for outdoor sports, fishing and hunting was well-known among his fellow wrestlers. He along with his nephew Billy Two Rivers also recieved coaching and training with a variety of Catch Wrestlers in the area, such as Red Bastien, Bob Langevin, Edouard Carpentier and Karl Gotch. Semi-retirement During a 1953 match with the notorious Hans Schmidt, Eagle was thrown over the top rope and into the ringside chairs, damaging several spinal discs and breaking two ribs. This left him in a full-body cast and doctors told him that he would never wrestle again. But Eagle's belief, faith and love of wrestling pulled him through this time; as he recuperated, he created new moves in his mind which he believed would make him even more technically competent than before. He took a year off in total, during which time he began training a teenage Billy Two Rivers. Eagle gave Two Rivers a further year's training after he himself had returned to wrestling, occasionally tagging with the young wrestler. Billy Two Rivers made his full debut in 1953. Due to continuing back problems, Eagle decided that he could take no more and decided to retire permanently in 1963. He was 38 years old. Death Don Eagle began to fade from the public eye and lost touch with a great many friends and colleagues. Wrestling Revue reported Don Eagle's death on March 17, 1966, stating that it appeared the Native American had died from a self-inflicted gun wound.Contemporary newspaper reports indicated that he had been despondent over some construction project setbacks: namely, a Logan County (Ohio) Indian village, an expansion program in the Zane Shawnee Caverns, and a $12 million Indian Center near Montreal. Billy Two Rivers was the last professional wrestler to visit him shortly before his death, noting that he was still suffering from his previous back injuries and that he struggled with retirement. However, those closest to him doubted that he took his own life to this day. Legacy Don Eagle will be known as one of the most popular Native American wrestlers of all time. His influence, training and guidance of many of the leading lights of the day, including Chief Jay Strongbow, Edward "Moose" Cholak, Billy Two Rivers and many more, will be remembered and appreciated for many years to come. Even today, people refer to his trademark Mohawk hairstyle as a "Don Eagle" haircut. His selfless charity work, traditional costumes, competitive spirit and showmanship live on in the hearts and minds of those who saw him compete. Chief Jack (his eldest son) is based in Anaheim, California and runs the successful Mohawk Radio Show. However, the relations of Chief Jack has yet to be biologically proven and stands questionable. Don Eagle was never an Iroquoian chief, only referred to the Chief Don Eagle in the wrestling ring... and "that's showbiz." To this date, the eldest, legally remains John Kim Bell. His youngest, Flint Eagle, is a well-known stuntman who has worked on many major motion pictures of the last 20 years. Biological children of Donald Carl Bell Eagle are as follows by first name to date: John Kim, Kevin Hamilton, Lance, Hunter, Star Louise, Pam, Flint Tecumseh. Trivia *During Don's life along with Wrestling he also trained in Jiujitsu, Boxing & Fencing among other things. *He was also famous for the Bow and Arrow hold just like his Uncle was. Wrestling Facts Favorite Technique *Bow and Arrow hold Nickname *"Chief Don Eagle" Wrestlers Trained *Billy Two Rivers *Chief Jay Strongbow *Edward "Moose" Cholak See also *Catch Wrestling External links *The Way It Was -- Don Eagle by Percival A. Friend *And Another Indian Bites The Dust by Bill McCormack *Don Eagle at OWW.com *Don Eagle at PWA.net (return to top of page)